


Kara Danver's Most Successful Press Conference

by starkho



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, SuperCorp, This is just shameless porn, and i'm not sorry not even a little bit, basically Kara fucks Lena's brains out :), karlena, wow i can't wait to go to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkho/pseuds/starkho
Summary: "No one else in that room had X-Ray vision, after all. And so if anyone else took off their glasses to wipe at the lens — just for a damn second — and chanced to look up in Lena Luthor’s direction, they wouldn’t have seen what the woman in question was wearing beneath her elegant dress. Which just happened to be. Red. Fucking. Lingerie. With matching stockings. And an honest-to-God garter belt. So no one else accidentally smashed their favorite pens either. "





	

Kara Danvers has always prided herself in her self-control. It’s no surprise really — when you spend the last 12 years or so hiding your superpowers, you get sorta good at it. Eventually. So when she accidentally breaks in half the pretty —and probably outrageously expensive— pen Lena had given her for her birthday, _that’s_ a surprise.

 

The cracking sound can barely be heard throughout L Corp’s press conference room, drowned out by the clamor of dozens of journalists trying to get the young CEO’s attention. And yet, to Kara’s dismay, Lena Luthor somehow picks up on it, like her green eyes were just hoping for an excuse meet Kara’s blue ones. The stare makes Kara gulp. Lena’s knowing smirk is furtive. _She’s wearing it for me._

 

“Yes, you on the second row.”

 

_Oh, crap. That’s me._

 

“Um. Yes. Hi.” Kara had not even put her hand up. She was _not_ ready. “Kara Danvers from—from Catco Magazine.” _Think, Kara._ She took a deep breath and pushed her glasses higher. “Was the decision to put such a big investment in this new branch of L Corp unanimous among the company’s biggest shareholders?” — _And exhale. Good thinking_ , she mentally patted herself in back.

 

“No. But in business as well as in life, we have to put matters on _own hands_ to get what we want, don’t we?” Kara felt her cheeks burn. She didn’t know if it was possible for kryptonians to blush, but apparently yes, it was. Was anyone else affected by this answer? Did no one else find that phrasing incredibly ambiguous? Kara looked around and — _Nope, just me._

That was fine by Kara, obviously. No one else in that room had X-Ray vision, after all. And so if anyone else took off their glasses to wipe at the lens — just for _a damn second_ — and chanced to look up in Lena Luthor’s direction, they wouldn’t have seen what the woman in question was wearing beneath her elegant dress. Which just happened to be. Red. Fucking. Lingerie. With matching stockings. And an honest-to-God _garter belt_. So no one else accidentally smashed their favorite pens either.

 

Lena kept answering questions normally, as if she was unaware of Kara’s internal crisis. But she _wasn’t_. Every now and then the CEO would sneak a glance Kara’s way, just to make sure she still had her attention. At one point she even dropped something — she didn’t _have_ to retrieve it, it was just a paper clip — and being Lena Luthor, tease extraordinaire, she bent over to pick it up, to Kara’s absolute despair.

 

The unrivaled knowledge that Lena was wearing that specifically _for her_ made Kara close her eyes and shut her thighs together to ease the throbbing between her legs. _This is the definition of unfair_ , Kara sulked. Lena is right _there_ , only a few feet away, probably soaking wet already from torturing Kara like this, and she wants — she _needs_ to touch her. Run her hands through her silky dark hair, spread kisses down her jaw, palm her perfect breasts through that flimsy lacy bra, pinch her hardened ni-

 

“We’ll be taking a coffee break now and we’ll return to your questions in 20 minutes.”  Lena’s voice resonated through the microphone, waking Kara from her reverie. Kara got up from her seat at once, hoping it was at a normal speed. Lena was exiting the room, her last glance at Kara leaving her with no doubts on whether or not to follow.

 

Kara closed the door behind her, following Lena to the elevators. Kara could feel the space between them vibrate as they waited to reach the top level where the privacy of Lena’s office was waiting, hands shaking at her sides, gingerly brushing against the other woman’s.

 

When they finally entered their refuge, Kara could scarcely catch her breath before Lena had her by the collar of her shirt, lips colliding against hers, hips soon to follow in their closeness. Kara moaned at the first touch of her tongue.

 

“Lena”, she whined when their lips separated, her lover eagerly unbuttoning her shirt, “that was so mean. I broke my favorite pen.”

 

“I’ll get you a new one”, she felt her smile against her lips, before her lips went lower to suck on Kara’s pulse point.

 

Kara felt herself clench between her legs, the burning she felt in her lower abdomen for the past hour growing to engulf her entire body in heat. Somehow, Lena could tell. She sucked harder, making her knees buckle.

 

Before Kara could lose her balance, Lena had pulled them over to her desk, pressing the blonde against it, one thigh between her legs. When Kara could only gasp at the sensation, Lena rose her eyebrows, her face the very picture of defiance, which reminded Kara — this was not how she was planning this to go. If Lena could provoke her for an hour in a room full of strangers, she could handle the consequences. Kara reversed their positions, pinning Lena against the desk, one strong arm on each side of her, as she followed the sharp line of Lena’s jaw with the tip of her nose.

 

“Oh, Darling. I do love when you take charge.”

 

“Shhh. Better keep quiet, what if someone walks by?”

 

“You know there’s no one else on the top f— _fuck_ , Kara”

 

Kara giggled. The fact that all it took to reduce Lena Luthor — genius, billionaire, philanthropist, CEO of a Fortune 500 company — to a quivering mess was a little nipping at her earlobe never seized to amaze her. She brought her hands to the nape of Lena’s neck, scratching under thick dark hair. The shorter woman trembled.

 

“Kara, _please,_ we only have twenty minutes. Have a heart.”

 

“Why should I? You took no pity on me when you picked that lingerie”, Kara contemplated, as her fingers splayed over Lena’s tiny waist and squeezed.

 

“Well, if you don’t hurry up, there’ll be no time to _really_ see what’s underneath this dress…”

 

Kara looked into green eyes. _Damn her. She does have a point._ Without warning, Kara uses her superspeed to unzip Lena’s dress. She knows Lena gets a rush when she uses her powers during sex. The sharp inhale she gets in response is a fair reward. She takes in the sight before her. Pebbled nipples strain against red lace, begging for attention. Lower, her eyes zoom in on the patch of wetness growing against the thin crimson fabric. Her mouth watered.

 

“Darling not that I don’t appreciate you staring but—”, Kara cut her off then, dipping her tongue into Lena’s mouth and cupping her breasts at the same time. At Lena’s loud moan, she felt a rush going through her, like a drug racing inside her veins. Kara needed to hear that sound again. That was the priority. She lowered the delicate bra straps, uncovering Lena’s breasts at once and sucking a nipple into her hungry mouth, while she tweaked the other between her fingers.

 

“I love you so much, Kara”, Lena breathed, her long fingers burying themselves in Kara’s blond hair.

 

The words made Kara work with more urgency, her lips traveling south towards her belly button, while her hands grasped Lena’s ass and placed her easily on top of her desk, legs spread right open, calling to Kara like a siren. She hadn’t reached Lena’s center yet but she could already smell her arousal, the familiar scent she grew addicted to.

 

When she did reach her destination, mouthing through her lover’s underwear, Lena was humming, her pale eyes glazed over as she stared down at Kara. The kryptonian kept their gaze connected as she pushed Lena’s skimpy panties aside, delving her tongue into Lena’s pussy, licking her from the entrance to the clit. The moan she received was almost as sweet as the taste on her mouth. _Almost._ Kara had no more qualms about wasting time, so she thrust her tongue inside her, going as deep as she could while her lips sucked on her clit.

 

Lena’s desperate cries filled the room, any worries about being heard long forgotten as her girlfriend fucked into her with her talented tongue. When wetness began to drip down Kara’s chin, she couldn’t help but groan and speed up her tongue further, greedy for Lena’s release. When Kara’s teeth grazed against her clit, her arms squeezing under and around Lena’s ass and thighs, she finally shattered, a litany of curses and _Kara Kara Kara._

 

Once she was finished lapping at Lena, every last drop swallowed with satisfaction, Kara got up from her knees, holding Lena flush against her chest and inhaling the scent of sweat mixed with the flowery perfume she wore on her neck. Lena grasped at her like a lifeline, chest still heaving and pink. She bit Kara’s lower lip before soothing it with her tongue.

 

“How much longer do we have?” Lena asked between kisses.

 

“Just enough for one orgasm.”

 

“Excellent. Let’s switch-”

 

“I didn’t say _whose_ orgasm it would be.” Kara whispered against her ear. Before Lena could catch her breath, Kara had turned her around, her back smashing against Kara’s front. If it wasn’t for her superhearing, she’s not sure she would’ve heard Lena curse softly as Kara started sucking on her earlobe, her hands sneaking up to cup full breasts once again.

 

Kara worked fast, wanting to make Lena cum one more time before they had to return downstairs. She knew her girlfriend liked being handled roughly every once in a while, and she didn’t mind, really. It wasn’t about the power play for her — Kara really couldn’t care less who ended up on top, as long as she could watch Lena unravel before her. It fascinated her, every single time.

 

Whisking one hand down between Lena’s legs, Kara found her wetness once again. She circled her clit with her middle finger, just enough to make Lena start moaning again. She needed to hear every decibel of it.

 

“Kara, _please_.” Lena might fight into the image of a proud Luthor, but she was never too proud to beg for Kara.

 

“Yes?” Kara’s ability to sound so innocent in moments like these didn’t escape Lena, who saw it as an opportunity to sound as dirty as possible, to make Kara blush and pant as much as herself.

 

“Please fuck me again.” The request made Kara groan behind Lena, biting her shoulder hard enough to leave teeth marks, marks that would soon be hidden under an expensive dress, only Kara being able to see. She entered Lena with two fingers, pumping in and out of her, slowly at first, and then picking up her pace as Lena reached around her head to grasp at blond, shiny hair.

 

“Harder, Kara. More.” The wet sounds of a third finger sinking into Lena were concealed by her voice, an octave higher than usual. “Yes, that’s it. You’re so good. So good, Kara.” The reverence in Lena’s voice made Kara dizzy. She was almost shouting now, “Don’t stop!”

 

“I won’t, I promise” Kara was quick to reassure, her fingers driving hard into Lena, who was grinding her ass against Kara’s hand. She started putting her hip into it, giving her leverage to move behind Lena in a punishing tempo. It was still daylight, and Kara could see Lena’s breasts bouncing in their reflection against the glass. “Look.” She lifted the other woman’s chin, making her watch as she fucked her from behind over her desk. That was the final straw. Lena came silently, her mouth forming an “O” as she closed her eyes and held onto Kara for dear life.

 

It felt like an eternity until Lena could make another sound. Kara is sure she broke some kind of record. She doubted the CEO would be able to be as articulate in the second half of the press conference as she was in the first.

 

“You’re going to be really smug about this, aren’t you?” she finally uttered.

 

“What? You might have blacked out for a few seconds. What is there to brag about, really?” Kara left a wet kiss against the mark she left on Lena’s shoulder.

 

“Oh, _God_. You’re insufferable.”

 

“I’d say it’s been well earned.” Kara remarked proudly.

 

“It’s been way more than twenty minutes, hasn’t it?” Lena winced.

 

Kara glanced at her watch. “Just short of forty-five.”

 

“ _Ugh._ You tricked me, Miss Danvers.”

 

“Who said I can’t be sneaky?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This was my first fic, so let me know how I did???? Thanks a bunch. Oh, and hit me up on tumblr @luthorbitch. Toodles!


End file.
